legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/La Nueva Familia de Arzonia/Plaisir, Melancholia
Pages about the Icy Fairy, Plaisir, with her dark sides known as Melancholia and Serum Melancholia - the darker of her dark side. ''Plaisir Permafrost ''"I had an ability to see an artifact's past via touching itself or information about it, so I saw those things. While possessing my future self, I told this to Michael, and he immediately set out a plan to get that book from Vatican, and therefore setting his plot. In fact, my role in this plan shall never be ignored. Without me, Michael can never know that the Catholics locked the Grand Grimoire inside St. Peter's Ballisca. Without me, we will never build our new legends based on Scathach's dark legacy. The world became so messy now, but after a litter stir from us, it is all going to change." Plaisir Permafrost, shortly known as Plaisir (also formerly known as Melancholia during her corruption) was once a enchanted fairy who liked to take her human form as legendary Joan of Arc, the historical heroine she admired. She acts as one of the most recurring heroines in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. She is the only woman that Michael Langdon fell in love with, though he used her as his tool. Despite her heroic true personality, because of her actions under her Melancholia persona, Plaisir (as Melancholia at that time) is the primary antagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior and one of the major antagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc (albeit an anti-villain). She was also the secondary antagonist of Anti-Christ Saga until she and her evil persona split forever and reformed herself. Once a pure-hearted fairy with no sense of hatred and sorrow, Plaisir was forced to taste her sorrow when Moloch invaded her homeland and killed her family & friends in front of her. Then, Plaisir's mind was broken and turned into Melancholia, an evil fairy filled with nothing but despair and hatred towards mankind. She hated Moloch and was unwilling to serve her tyrannical master, until she met Michael Langdon before falling in love with him, but her Melancholia personality had twisted her mind and making her someone who will zealously defending Michael's atrocities. To date, Plaisir is considered as one of the earliest and one of the most sorrowful victims of Moloch, as the latter murdered her entire family and corrupted her into an insane monster a long time before Moloch took control upon the Hessians. After making her as nothing a maid, Moloch treats her as a tool and always shuts her out to make her taste the feelings of solitude, which is Plaisir's greatest fear. She hated Moloch but she was also forced to be his servant since she had no choice. However, her life changed when Michael Langdon met her and had her as his apprentice, being the very first member of the Langdon Orphans as well as its leader. Inside Plaisir's mind, Michael was the first man who persuaded Moloch to be more open to Plaisir/Melancholia. Therefore, due to her gratitude out of being needed by someone so warm and comforting, Plaisir/Melancholia's love and blind loyalty towards Michael could be justified since he was the one who saved her from the hellhole of solitude, but without realizing that Michael was no less cruel than Moloch. Her split personality of Melancholia, on the other hand, developed a perverted fixation towards Michael and would do anything for him, even to the point of killing herself. The two personalities combined together and made Plaisir the secondary member of the Fallen Roman Catholic Church as we all knew. As Melancholia, Plaisir never sees herself as a villainous role in Michael's plan, but a hero who does what she should do. Even so, Plaisir's original personality was awakened after Michael betrayed her, causing an internal conflict which ended by the serum of Dr. Jekyll, which helped to cast the purely evil Melancholia out. After the defeat of the serum Melancholia and the destruction of Moloch, Plaisir sealed her evil counterpart back into her own body and chained her inside her mind place. She broke free from Moloch's spell, returning to her original benevolent personality and joined forces of heroes to atone her sins, after being fully accepted by Katarina Couteau and Ichabod Crane to join forces against Balam Alliance and the United Kingdom of America. Eventually, she felt happy when finally earning a happy ending she always desired, which she was loved and respected by everyone. Even so, Plaisir still harbored feelings towards Michael since she knew that Michael was once a lost soul as well, and she would help other souls in order to prevent themselves from becoming the evil Michael that tormented her. Plaisir always denied that Michael who cared about her and Michael who tormented her was the same person, believing Michael was also twisted by the cruel world and it was her duty to make it right. Her point was in fact correct, since Michael also suffered abuse and bullying in his childhood and lost the last part of his humanity. ---- ''"#-A" Tropes *'Adorkable:' She shows cute and funny side only to those that are close to her, and her heroic personality is a stark contradiction to Melancholia, who is cold, merciless and serious. *'All-Loving Hero:' Before her loss, Plaisir was just like Maria Arzonia, being a happy Perpetual Smiler, pure-hearted, kind, selfless and cheerful. However, this was ultimately destroyed when Moloch invaded her homeland and destroyed it, killing her parents and forcing her to serve him. It eventually turned her into the cold and insane monster known as Melancholia. *'An Ice Person:' Plaisir is revealed to be an ice fairy and can manipulate ice, snow and water magic as well. Her Supreme Croatoan Form, known as the Snow Lady, shows manipulations to the elements of snow. *'Animal Motif:' Pigeon. Carl compares Plaisir as a pigeon as it's a bird representing peace, while he compares himself and Melancholia as eagles. *'Animorphism:' Her Supreme Croatoan Form later developed new ability to turn herself into an enormous snow phoenix. *'Antagonist in Mourning:' Plaisir takes the destruction of her family hard, just like Maria, showing at least she was still a loving person. She also mourns Michael when he was in his last breath, feeling complicated for him. *'Anti-Villain:' Even not under Melancholia persona, Plaisir actually supports Michael's idea as she grew a lot more cynical due to the loss of her own family as well as Moloch's manipulations. However, unlike Melancholia, Plaisir showed empathy to humans, but similar to Melancholia, Plaisir also believed only destroying the world and create it anew can wipe out all of the apathy on the world and save humans from themselves. *'The Atoner:' After finally conquering Melancholia by the end of ''Anti-Christ Saga, Plaisir started to fight for the greater good and tried to atone for all the wrongs she did. ''"B" Tropes *'Badass Pacifist:' Plaisir acts as such in ''Anti-Christ Saga where she confronted the Fallen Roman Catholic Church under the name of peace. *'Becoming the Mask:' Downplayed. After the Face-Heel Turn of Dr. Jekyll as well as his demise, Plaisir later realized how foolish she was to cast out her dark side. She realized that Melancholia was her own stronger side in spite of also being her dark side. Therefore, instead of killing Melancholia with suicide, Plaisir later used her spell to purify Melancholia, driving Mercedes into Hell, before she absorbed a weakened Melancholia again back into her body, with her Supreme Croatoan Form fully restored. Now, as the two personalities co-existed, she won't be agitated when people called her "Melancholia", although she still went by the name Plaisir. She also showed some cold traits of Melancholia, but was intentionally toned down. *'Big Bad Duumirative:' In Firenza Junior with Michael Langdon and Supreme Father Leonardo while under her Melancholia persona, although Plaisir (as Melancholia) posed as the most recurring threat to all heroes, while Michael is the Greater-Scope Villain while Leonardo is more like an Arch-Enemy to Esther during Operation Grand Grimoire. *'Big Good:' She serves in this role throughout Anti-Christ Saga, since she's bonded closer to Michael - more than anyone else. There are arcs to have her as the main protagonist. *'Blind Obedience:' Like her Melancholia personality and anyone in Langdon Orphans, Plaisir is fully devoted to Michael Langdon, since she fell in love with him and knew that he was the only person who was genuinely fond of her, unlike Moloch who abused her instantly. Subverted in later story, as she wanted Maria to stop Michael's plan in order to save him as well, showing she had remorse over her actions and was horrified how far Michael had went through, once she realized he was implanted by Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince's Crystal. *'Breath Weapon:' As a Supreme Croatoan, Plaisir can breath snowflakes that can turn into sharp darts if she wished them to be. ''"C" Tropes "D" Tropes "E" Tropes "F" Tropes *'Faux Affably Evil:' Along with her psychopathic personality, she also sometimes acts sickly sweet. "G" Tropes "H" Tropes *'The Hero:' She's one of the central protagonists in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga. *'Hoist by Her Own Petard:' Spliting Melancholia out from her body with Dr. Jekyll's serum actually made Plaisir weaker, and to make things worse, it made Plaisir's own Malice of Moloch came into life. ''"I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes *'Let There Be Snow:' She can summon snowstorm after gaining Supreme Croatoan ability and merged with man-made snow in her underwater base. "M" Tropes "N" Tropes *'Neat Freak:' Plaisir loathes dirts and filth, and it's some traits that Maria Arzonia shared with her. *'Not So Above It All:' Plaisir seemed to be curious about furnace and often tried to get closer to take warmth, even if its heat might melt her as a result of her Supreme Croatoan Power. She also whined like a child when thinking about some people, who only chatted with her in summer and didn't give her a damn when it was winter. "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes *'Redemption Promotion:' After her apparent Redemption Demotion after splitting with Melancholia, which also cast out Merciless, Plaisir decided to merge with Melancholia again to seal Merciless, but this time, Plaisir remained full control. Combined with the Nether Crystal inside her, she became stronger. *'Red Oni, Blue Oni:' Plaisir is red to Melancholia's blue. *'Reforged into a Minion:' Formerly a happy snow fairy, later a killing machine for Moloch. *'The Rival:' To Carl Robinson, even after her Heel-Face Turn, though it became Friendly Rivalry. "S" Tropes *'Sealed Evil in a Teddy Bear:' Her doll was made for sealing Melancholia inside it instead of her body, so that she would not take over her mind. *'Silk Hiding Steel:' Her Supreme Croatoan Form is shown to be a white-haired woman with long dress and a beautiful face, but her power is dangerous, especially when she was in a deranged state. *'Snow Means Cold:' When Plaisir / Melancholia transformed into the Snow Croatoan, all of the theometers broke due to dropping tempreture, before the Snow Melancholia emerged from the pile of snow. *'Sixth Ranger:' She joined Team Witness in ''Anti-Christ Saga after she ended the feud between her and Carl Robinson completely. *'So Long, and Thanks for All the Gear:' After her defection from Moloch's side, Plaisir keeps her power of the Supreme Croatoan Virus ability and her Blackness manipulation after merging Melancholia into her and chained her inside her mind. She also took the Noirton Crystal away in order to seal it with herself while it gave her power. *'Snow Means Cold:' Her Supreme Croatoan ability can freeze human by trapping them into snow piles, before killing them with ice or low tempreture. *'Sugar-and-Ice Personality:' Her cold and distant attitude tends to crack and show a more playful side the longer the Witnesses know her. ''"T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes Melancholia ''"Do you know, Lord Vaclav? When I lost my family, nobody was here to help me. Now, I saw tragedies happening across this world, but people rather believes in lies of some lying politicians and chose to ignore the tragedy. Many parts of the world now falls under this tragedy, and that was what happened in Aldegyr Kingdom during its prime, which it deserves its fate of being destroyed. The point is, this pathetic world is sick. Crime and violence are so common that humans have become numb to it. To heal this world, there are many steps we need to follow in order to drown such apathy of humanity, making it disappeared. First and the foremost, we have to force people to take notice... By showing everyone in this world their darkest selves. I'll consider your request. Now, leave my office at once." Melancholia (true name: Plaisir) is an evil fairy who was forced to served Moloch, and she is also Michael Langdon's apprentice and Neo-Hellfire's builder. In fact, she hated Moloch very much and decided to double-cross him under Michael's influence, despite her good counterpart's intend to end those madness and save her own soul. The evil side of Melancholia/Plaisir was delusional. She deemed Michael as her only true friend and fell in love with him in her own twisted way, but Michael never loved her. She is an OC character made by Officer Candy Apple and served as a minor villain in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files. She is also the main antagonist (although the Disc One Final Boss before FOLIE) of the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior. ''"#-A" Tropes *'Accuser of the Brethren:' One of her intentions of corrupting Carl, according to Melancholia herself, is to force Maria Arzonia, the person who's torn by her previous actions of killing Carl's parents unwillingly, showered in pain and remorse for being the one responsible for Carl's Start of Darkness. *'Alas, Poor Villain:' Melancholia is born from Plaisir's sadness, hatred and despair out of losing her family and friends at the hands of Moloch. She is also the only one who could understand how hurt and mentally-damaged Plaisir is since they're one and the same. *'Antagonist in Mourning:' She actually mourned the death of the redeemed Mahiru "Shinya" Banba and Esther Blanchett (both post-Heel-Face Turn) in spite of their betrayl, showing how much she bonded with them. She blamed Maria for their defection and demise since she saw them as close family. "B" Tropes *'Big Bad:' In spite of being a minion of Michael Langdon, she's literally the primary antagonist of the overall ''Firenza Junior spinoff, even beyond Cain Knightlord, Fiamma of the Right and Nio Hashiri. Melancholia is the one responsible for the majority of the events directly, including but not limited to the project centered around the blood of Carl Robinson, the creation of Supreme Croatoan Virus and FOLIE, the adoption of Guinevere Arzonia (alongside Terra of the Left), Terra and Fiamma's Start of Darkness, and so on. Some of them are actually Melancholia's own agenda, without Moloch or Michael's participation. Compared to Michael, who acted as the spinoff's Bigger Bad, Melancholia's agenda even overshadowed him and went even further, making her the most direct threat against La Nueva Familia de Arzonia in the spinoff. *'Being Tortured Makes You Evil:' When she was taken to become Moloch's minion, she experienced many horrors there. This was a factor into her descent into insanity. ''"C" Tropes *'Can't Kill You, Still Need You:' Melancholia saw through the inner darkness of Carl and realized that how much of importance he had in her plans, so she decided to spare him in spite of the fact that she could have killed him in sight. *'The Chessmaster:' In ''Firenza Junior, Melancholia is able to outwit Maria and all others in order to send Carl into insanity and darkness. Even getting him saved by Noelle is a part of her plan since she already predicted the full existence of Catholic Rebels, knowing not everyone would go exactly like she and Michael planned. She would rather play on her victims and pawns into a deadly game in order to carry on her plans. *'Cold Snap:' Melancholia's final form, her Supreme Croatoan Form, could summon extremely deadly blizzard that could push down Maria's flames with its coldness. *'Conqueror from the Future:' The Sword of Kings timeline version of Melancholia is such. She is a survivor to the last Period of Tribulation and met Michael Langdon, before plotting with him to bring forth Moloch's legacy, but with the intention of making Michael Langdon her new king. The soul of her past and future counterpart had merged together in order to change the history. After the demise of her future counterpart, the remaining essence of Melancholia went back to her past counterpart as a part of her spell, continuing to carry out her plans. As a result of this, after Michael's defeat (in Sword of Kings timeline) and Plaisir's redemption, Melancholia had to stay in future while living inside her good counterpart in order to avoid a time paradox. *'Contrasting Sequel Antagonist:' Melancholia is the first Knight Templar villain in the WoSH story, who is the contract to Lady Van Tassel who only aimed her own gains, and Michael Langdon who wanted the world's full destruction. Melancholia is more like trying to destroy the world and create it anew after purifying humanity, while she didn't show hatred to humanity, merely dissappointments. She also never saw the new world as her own utopia, just a new place for everyone to live happily and kindly like centuries before. This made her a Well-Intentioned Extremist that is more likable than Kanon Rihavein. *'The Corrupter:' She is responsible for making Langdon Orphans what they've become by nuturing from the childhood. She is also behind the corruption of Carl Robinson in order to manipulate his own darkness. *'Cruel and Unusual Death:' By the end of Firenza Junior, Melancholia's first death at the hands of Carl, Yuri and Katya is rather gruesome, though not really gory. She was first burnt by blue flames and holy power, before being sliced into half by Carl using Matt's sword, and got sliced into pieces. She was eventually finished off by Carl after he finish breaking the glass floor, causing a shattered Melancholia to fall. After being injured and exhausted, Melancholia pieced herself together but no longer had strength to fight back. She eventually died by melting into a puddle of clear water. *'Cryo Prison:' This was what she intended to do to Maria after she managed to evolve into Supreme Croatoan Form. ''"D" Tropes *'Disc-One Final Boss:' Though she is the Big Bad of the spinoff, Melancholia is not the final boss. FOLIE is the final antagonist of the story, which is more like a Generic Doomsday Villain with no sentinence of its own. *'Dissonant Serenity:' Whenever she's on the battlefield. She conducts herself with poise and speaks calmly, even as she goes on about how she's going to utterly destroy her foes. *'Disproportionate Retribution:' After suffering from losing her family, Melancholia declared war upon humanity for its bilnd-eye over misery and tragedy, like those which haunted her for 2,000 years with no one there to help her, leaving her only one alternative, which is unwillingly to serve Moloch. However, Maria pointed out that all of Melancholia's tragedy could never justify her actions of using the Dome and Firenza Blood to haunt the entire humanity, so she believed it's better to leave Melancholia in penance. *'Don't Call Me "Paul":' When Maria tried to make Melancholia back to sense by calling her Plaisir, Melancholia denied this and attacked Maria fiercely, saying she no longer walked by the name and no longer want forgiveness from anyone or anything. *'The Dragon:' To Michael Langdon until he abandoned her. **'Dragon-in-Chief:' She's Michael's apprentice, but she acts more like a main threat than him during ''Firenza Junior spinoff. *'The Dreaded:' Nearly everyone, both in the Catholic Rebels and the Catholic Church itself, is absolutely terrified of Melancholia, and for good reason. ''"E" Tropes "F" Tropes "G" Tropes "H" Tropes *'Heel-Face Turn:' During ''Anti-Christ Saga, Melancholia eventually resolved in aligning with Team Witness in order to stop the Dark Curse, before merging with Plaisir's doll and eventually gave her power to her own good counterpart, helping Team Witness to fight against Michael, and ending the feud between her and Carl. ''"I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes *'Kill It With Ice:' After going One-Winged Angel as she transformed into an ice Supreme Croatoan, Melancholia began to use ice and snow as her technique to attack Maria and her Family in a fit of madness. *'Knight Templar:' Melancholia is the very first true Knight Templar appeared in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow ever since Lady Van Tassel (of some sort). She went into a even deeper pit of darkness than Maria and Carl, which drove her beyond repair. Believing the apathy and cruelty was the source that pushed her into her own misery, Melancholia started to resent humanity and decided to clean its darkness, announcing a judgement across the world and rebuild it anew, much like Kanon Rihavein did. However, unlike Kanon, Melancholia only hated humanity's dark side and she deeply cared about her adoptive children of Langdon Orphans as well. She also rebuked Maria Arzonia as a terrorist who destroyed her dream of remaking the world by tolerating all sorts of dark side in humanity. ''"L" Tropes "M" Tropes "N" Tropes *'Necessarily Evil:' During a conversation talking to "herself", Melancholia revealed to Plaisir that her existence was formed due to Plaisir's inner sense of justice, which prevented her from fully succubbed to Moloch's devilish corruption. Melancholia had strained another persona inside Plaisir that was even worse, even more destructive and even more sadistic than Melancholia herself. It was later revealed in ''Anti-Christ Saga to be Mercedes the Merciless, who was another Avatar of Moloch and served as Plaisir's own Malice of Moloch. **In Firenza Junior, Melancholia also showed some sheds of remorse for making the world like this, but she also believed that she had no choice but letting the humanity discover their inner darkness, showing that the humans are Not So Different to each other, so that a real change would come even at the cost of this world's destruction. ''"O" Tropes "P" Tropes *'Pitiful Worms:' Melancholia viewed many criminals and her enemies (except those who earned her respect) as insects, saying she would never hold back if she had to chance to squash them with her heels. *'Polite Villains, Rude Heroes:' Not every heroes in ''Firenza Junior are cruel, but when comparing to Matt Butcher who is more aggresive, Melancholia acts firmly on sophisication. ''"Q" Tropes "R" Tropes *'Rule of Three:' Her Disc-One Final Boss fight has three sequences, first fighting against Melancholia's humanoid form, and then her Firenza Monster Form, and finally, her Supreme Croatoan Form after the virus inside her suppressed the Blackness and made her evolved into SC. "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes Merciless (SPOILERS) ''"You're all nothing but despicable monster that falls under the ruins of human history. In every second, for all of us, we're consuming our time and wasting them on needless trivia. Nevertheless, this is all gonna end. Now, with me being freed from that body of yours, I'll now announce my new wish to ruin this universe! You'll see it end! I alone have the Seven Wonders... for I'm the new Supreme. I'm no longer Plaisir, no longer having this name that means happiness... Even that woman named Melancholia now ceased to exist! I'm an entity that merged with the power of Mr. Hyde and the Mother Superior... and the hunting game's real hunter." The internal conflict ended after the evil Melancholia was eventually cast out from the body of the good Melancholia, thanks to Dr. Jekyll's serum. However, instead of fading away, the evil Melancholia (now known as Mercedes the Merciless or the Serum Melancholia) turned worse and became a heartless embodiment full of boredom and void of redemption. She's considered to be the second split personality from Plaisir's dark side after Melancholia was born, but this dark side was even worse than Melancholia and was what would become if Plaisir gave in and obeyed Moloch, the demon who killed her family and drove her into despair. Being a full supporter on the United Kingdom of America, Mercedes served as the major adversary to Plaisir in Anti-Christ Saga. Unlike the original Melancholia, who is at least an arguable Noble Demon, this Serum Melancholia is a pure evil sadist with no empathy or noble goals. She only served Moloch and served as Plaisir's "Darker Darkside". Even the original Melancholia, who at least showed love and affection to Michael, was horrified by the monster she had become. Feeling empty after losing her body, Mercedes / Serum Melancholia desperate trying to send her heroic counterpart back into insanity so that they could fuse together, which even disgusted the original Melancholia. After killing Dr. Jekyll and, indirectly, killing Mr. Hyde, the serum Melancholia realized that the original counterpart's death will kill their evil counterpart cast out by the serum as well. Therefore, Serum Melancholia started to hurt herself to make Plaisir feeling pain, and she forced Plaisir to choose between turning back to madness again, and die alongside her evil counterpart. After her crimes being foiled, the serum Melancholia tried to plunge Plaisir back to insanity by torturing Plaisir's new friends in front of her, trying to recreate the similar event which drove Plaisir into Melancholia. The serum Melancholia was filled with nothing but evil and madness. She stood out as the most hateful version of Melancholia, ever. She was such a zealous and insane embodiment of evil that her spirit shall be damned in Hell for eternity. By the end of Anti-Christ Saga, Plaisir used the Purification Spell to overpower Serum Melancholia and cast out Moloch's Curse from her, sealing Mercedes into Hell and then absorbed a greatly weakened original Melancholia (who surrendered) back into her body, locking Melancholia away inside her own Mind Palace and ended her nightmare once and for all. ---- *'Absolute Cleavage:' Unlike Melancholia or Plaisir, Serum Melancholia dresses a little and shows her cleavage exposed, which firmly disgusted Plaisir. *'Be Careful What You Wished For:' The name Mercedes came from a fantasized opponent for Plaisir, who had a curiosity of what a pure evil person would be. She imagined herself an opponent in a combat game when she was alone, calling her Mercedues while thinking she'll be the bad person that would be defeated. In the end, when Mercedes finally took form after Melancholia was driven out, Plaisir immediately remembered her childhood game with herself and was horrified by Mercedes' utter vileness. *'Card-Carrying Villain:' She shows no qualm in committing crimes and claims it's not for the greater good, but for turning the world into the hell and kill all beings. Even Melancholia was disgusted by Merciless. *'Death by Irony:' Mercedes is fully devoted to Michael to the point of even trying to make herself his own puppet, much to Michael's disgust as he found Mercedes being lack of ambitions and feelings, even outright calling her an impostor. Michael eventually abandoned Mercedes and allowed Plaisir to cast her out of Melancholia. Mercedes was eventually sealed into hell after a failed attempt of casting a weaker Purification Spell in her last ditch to condemn Plaisir. *'Decomposite Character:' In the old script, Merciless is meant to be Melancholia's final form after Plaisir drove her out from her body. However, in the new script, she was changed into the a hidden personality of Plaisir that confronts both Melancholia and Plaisir. *'Didn't Think It Through:' **Not Mercedes, but Plaisir, who used Dr. Jekyll's Serum in an attempt to drive all evil (whom she believed to be Melancholia only) inside her so that her soul would be saved. Plaisir didn't know she had another, unrevealed dark personality, even worse than Melancholia, that would have surface if she chose to fully serve Moloch and give into her despair completely. *'Empty Shell:' Melancholia called Mercedes as an empty shell due to the latter's lack of empathy, lack of noble intentions as well as lack of willingness to break free. She deemed Mercedes as irredeemable and wanted to have her destroyed. *'Enemy Mine:' She's the main reason to drive Melancholia and Plaisir work together. *'Evil Counterpart:' To both Plaisir and Melancholia. In a nutshell, if Plaisir / Melancholia chose to serve Moloch fully instead of planning her own agenda, she'll eventually evolve into Mercedes, a hollowed and demonic fiend that served Moloch with no free will. *'Foreshadowing:' Mercedes' presence was already foreshadowed by the end of LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes when Plaisir revealed to Future Maria while dissuading her from Ara's temptation. **''- Plaisir: Remember, Maria, they're darkness we don't know, even darker than the darkness we know so far within our comprehension. Even our dark sides has its darker sides, you know. What will happen to Melancholia if I fully obeyed that fiendish Moloch and the Blackness? She'll be pressed by an even darker being, I believe, a being that has no free will and fully listen to whatever Moloch said. I still am myself just because of those hatred to Moloch burning inside me... I can't obey him! I can't obey a fiend that killed my family, or else I'll become just like him!'' *'Hate Sink:' She's considered to be the worst Melancholia Counterpart ever in the entire storyline, as she's an utterly loveless and empty monster who serves Moloch and joins his bidding in conquering the worlds. She's in fact what will become if Plaisir chose to give in her free will and serve Moloch completely after the tragedy happened 2,000 years ago, and even Melancholia and Michael Langdon was visibly disturbed. *'Insistence Terminology:' She calls herself as the true Melancholia although she introduced herself in a name of Mercedes. *'Lack of Empathy:' Unlike Melancholia, Mercedes shows no sympathy to the decaying world and only tries to destroy it to make Moloch proud. She cares nothing about purification and has no well intentions. *'Mind Rape:' She did such to both Melancholia and Plaisir in order to fuse them two into herself and make them a zealot to Moloch. *'Motive Decay:' Invoked. After fusing herself with Dr. Jekyll's serum and gaining her new form, Mercedes forced the once Noble Demon Melancholia to change her former Anti-Villain and Knight Templar goal, becoming a full monster devoted to Moloch instead of secretly planning against him. *'Undying Loyalty:' Mercedes has full loyalty to Moloch and had no attempt to turn against him. She even called Melancholia as a failure and a traitor due to the latter's secret agenda. She also showed absolute obedience to Michael, while the latter angrily called her an impostor, since he still had feelings to Melancholia / Plaisir. *'You're What You Hate:' Mercedes said this word by word to Plaisir, when Serum Melancholia revealed outright that she was the embodiment of Plaisir's hatred to her darker self and her fear of becoming a zealot of serving Moloch, a monster who killed her family. Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow